


Witness Protection

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry and Draco are being attacked by rogue death eaters and are forced to be in hiding together. When Harry has a bad dream about Draco will he be able to save him in time?--I own none of these characters :)





	1. A New Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Voldemort's death was supposed to fix everything, bring the world back to some sense of normalcy, and more importantly it should have finally freed Harry from the grip of a deadly prophecy. But Harry found himself once again in hiding, and while he was full of bitterness about it he was at least glad he didn't have to do it in the frozen woods. About six months after the war death eaters had started attacking Harry, convinced that his death would bring back their lord. When the attacks increased to weekly events Harry had stubbornly been convinced to go into hiding until they could be caught. 

Kingsley had found a random muggle house (grimauld place being useless since yaxeley followed them to the door) and arranged for the old woman living there to retire to some tropical island. It was a simple, one floor house with two bedrooms and a pool in the yard. Harry had been there for a month already and tonight was the first time he'd gotten a letter with more than updates on the search. Kingsley would be coming any minute with a "surprise". Harry sincerely hoped that surprise would be freedom but he wasn't holding his breath; he was starting to feel like he was never going to live a normal life. 

Harry opened the letter again and looked for some clue about the reason Kingsley was coming but there wasn't much to get from the two lines in the letter. He tossed it onto the table and sighed, getting up and walking over to the window. There was nothing to see, all the other houses were quiet and mostly dark. Harry tried not to compare it to Privet Drive as he turned back to the couch. Then he heard the door rattling and stood up, facing that way. Kingsley walked into the house smiling and coming in behind him was Draco Malfoy. Harry pulled out his want and pointed it but Kingsley quickly stopped him. 

"What is he doing here?" Harry demanded, slowly lowering his wand. Draco passed by him with his usual smirk which only angered Harry more. Draco sank down onto the couch and looked up at the other two. 

"Harry, he's being targeted by the same group that is after you. We don't know why but he needs a safe place to stay until we find out who's doing this." 

"And that has to be here?" 

"Well, it’s a readymade safe house with an extra bedroom. I can't send another muggle into retirement, it's easier this way." Kingsley explained. 

"I can't live with him! He's...he's a nightmare!" 

"Still sitting right here!" Draco called out. 

"Sorry, did you not hear me properly? I said you're a nightmare!" Harry said louder. 

"Yeah, because I'm sure you're a real dream to be around!" 

"You're the one always starting shit--"

"Oh right, like sitting on the couch and not talking?" Draco countered. Suddenly both of them had their wands out and Kingsley was standing between them. 

"Stop it! Don't make me take your wands away; you're both acting like children." Harry and Draco were staring hard at each other; after a few moments Harry lowered his wand and Draco followed suit. "Now, I'm going to go, I have some paperwork to take care of for this arrangement. I don't want to come back and find the house burned down." And backing away slowly, watching them both he left the house. 

"Let's see which bedroom I like." Draco said turning around and starting down the hall. 

Harry ran ahead quickly and stood in the doorway of his room at the end of the hall. "This one is already mine." 

"But I like that one better." 

"Bullshit! You haven't even seen the other one...and even if you didn't like it it wouldn't matter because I've already been in this one for a month." 

"I'm the guest!" 

Harry rolled his eyes dramatically. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. You are nothing here and you better get used to that quick." 

Draco stared at him for a second and then shrugged. "Whatever. The other room is closer to the front door anyways." Draco finally said and went over to it. 

"Why the hell would that matter?" Harry asked but Draco just slammed the door shut. Harry creased his brows but backed up into his own room and shut the door. Sure that Draco was just trying to bother him he put that out if his mind and focused on the real problem. He was going to be living with Draco until the death eaters were caught, however long that would take. Harry was sure one of them would end up murdered by the end of this and he climbed into bed wondering if there was any way this could end well. 

As soon as he turned his light off he heard Draco's door shut again and footsteps through the house. He put the pillow over his head to cover the sounds but he was still annoyed, so he sat up with a great, albeit childish idea. He climbed out of bed and threw his door open, storming through the house. He couldn't hear anything but he was going to tell Draco he was being too loud anyways. He passed the open door of the bathroom and then the empty living room, deciding Draco must be in the kitchen. He burst in there but that was empty as well. His confusion growing he peaked out of the windows and into the backyard but Draco was nowhere to be found. Harry slowly went back to bed accepting the fact that Draco was gone. 


	2. Number 4 Flashbacks

Harry woke up the next morning with last night’s events already on his mind. He got dressed and went to the kitchen, passing the still closed door of Draco's room. He listened at the door but hearing nothing he shrugged and continued on his way. As he made breakfast he thought how great it was that Draco was gone. Kingsley wouldn't be happy but Draco is an adult after all and he can't be forced to stay against his will. He took his breakfast to the living room and ate on the couch, picking up a book he'd started a few nights ago. He was just a few pages in when he heard a door opening down the hall. Tilting his head over the back of the couch he saw Draco coming down the hall. 

He looked back at his book but he wasn't reading. He had been sure Draco had left in tbe night, but now that he thought about it he had never checked the room...was it possible he was there the whole time? 

"What's for breakfast?" Draco asked stopping in the living room. 

"Whatever you make." Harry said not looking up from the book. 

"There's an empty plate in front of you." 

"Well Malfoy, civilized people eat food off of them, I'm surprised you know what it is." 

"Yeah, you're one to talk having lived your whole life with filthy muggles." 

"And yet they look like the royal party next to you." 

"Well, I bet even eating off a muggle floor was better than whatever shit you ate at the Weasle's place." 

Harry shot up and pulled out his wand. "Don't you dare talk about the Weasleys!" He shouted. Draco pulled out his wand and aimed a spell at Harry, who ducked. It smashed a hole in the wall and Harry aimed back, hitting the wall as well and knocking the pictures down. Draco's next spell hit Harry but he recovered quickly and aimed two, the first one missing and the second hitting Draco. As Draco got back up Harry looked around and saw the mess they had made. "Stop! Stop it!" Harry shouted when Draco was on his feet. 

"Realize you're no match for me?" 

"Fuck you, Malfoy. Look at this place," he said waving his wand and sending everything back to its proper place, all the broken things repairing themselves. Then without another word Harry went to his room and slammed the door. He was pacing back and forth, his heart beating madly; he hated walking away from a fight, especially from Draco Malfoy but logic was taking over. They had to live here and if they kept it up they would destroy the house and even worse they would kill each other. The best thing he could do now was stay out of sight, mostly to ease his own nerves. Lying down on his bed he turned his thoughts back to the mystery of Draco's disappearance. 

Harry was sure he heard the other bedroom door; after all it was practically right next door. He had also assumed that the footsteps were just Draco walking around the house but there was the little fact of the house being completely empty when Harry went looking. Was it possible that Draco was leaving the house? Of course it was possible, but it was highly unadvised. If Draco's situation was as bad as Harry's, which he assumed it was since he'd been put into hiding, then he could be attacked at any moment; leaving for any reason was just asking for trouble. 

Harry sat up again, his stomach growling loudly. He'd wasted more time than he thought trying to figure this out; he got up and decided to go see what was in the house for dinner. As he opened his door and stepped out of the room he tripped over a glass bowl, smashing it and spilling water everywhere. 

"Walk much, Potter?" Harry heard from the living room. He stormed down the hall and laughs sarcastically. 

"You're so fucking clever; my cousin did the same exact trick once. You've got the same ridiculous ideas as a muggle, and a stupid one at that!" Harry said. He knew that was a low move for him but he knew it would bother Draco the most to be compared to a muggle. Draco shot up and pointed his wand at Harry who was ready for that and had his wand out as well. Just as he was about to curse Draco the door rattled and Kingsley walked in causing both boys to hastily hide their wands. 

"Please tell me you have good news." Draco said coming into the kitchen. Kingsley set down two brown bags of groceries and looked at them both. 

"Unfortunately no. There have been a couple small attacks and we've narrowed down the area where they might be." Kingsley explained. Harry had always liked Kingsley and he bit his tongue so he wouldn't say what he was thinking. It wasn't Kingsley's fault Draco had him on edge. Instead he busied himself with putting away the groceries and making himself two sandwiches. When Kingsley left Harry was heading to his room again, leaving Draco in the kitchen just looking around like someone lost. Harry had brought his book with him and was reading when he heard Draco go to bed. He wondered if Draco managed to eat anything but he pushed the thought away. 

It wasn't long after that Harry heard his door open and close again and this time he was ready for it. He crept to his door and opened it very slowly, peaking out. Since his room was at the end of the hall he had a direct view of almost the whole house, including the front door. That was when he saw Draco slowly pull it open, and without even glancing back he slipped out and shut the door behind him. Harry nodded once slowly and closed his door, sitting back down on his bed with a satisfied curiosity. 


	3. Truce

The next morning Harry got up early and made breakfast, not just for himself but Draco as well. He didn't really like it, but if he was going to get some kind of answer out of Draco he figured it would be best to butter him up a bit. As Harry was setting the plates on the table Draco walked into the kitchen, freezing at the door and staring at the table. 

"What did you do to it?" He asked sitting down. 

"Nothing, I just made too much and I didn't want to throw it out." Harry said. He didn't have to admit he'd done it on purpose. Draco squinted his eyes at Harry who continued to eat his own breakfast. After a few moments he seemed to decide it was alright and he dug in. They ate in silence for a while as Harry debated just how to bring it up. When he saw Draco was almost done and he was losing his chance he decided to just go with a direct approach. 

"Where do you keep going at night?" 

Draco pushed his empty plate away and the corner of his mouth lifted slightly. "Extra breakfast my ass...you think because you made food for me I'm going to tell you my deepest secrets?" 

"If you don't I'm going to tell Kingsley that you are leaving the house." Harry said, regretting his words. Even he knew they sounded childish. 

"Ooh, I'm so scared Potter. And what will mean old Kingsley do to me?" Draco asked in a mocking voice. 

Harry opened his mouth to answer back but then changed his mind. He took both plates to the sink and turned around. 

"You know what? It doesn't matter; I'm not going to keep doing this with you." Harry said and he left the room. 

"What's the matter Potter? Can't think of anything to say?" Draco called out but Harry ignored him. He pulled the chess set from under the table and waves his wand over the white pieces so they'd play on their own. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Draco said coming into the room. 

"I told you I'm not doing this with you anymore. I don't know how long we're going to be here and I'm not going to spend the whole time arguing with you." 

Draco narrowed his eyes and then started pulling on the smaller couch so that it was opposite Harry. "I'll be damned if I'm going to be out-manned by Harry Potter. If you're not fighting anymore than I'm going to not fight better." Draco said sinking onto the couch. Harry was about to tell him how stupid that was but he changed his mind; if Draco was agreeing to be civil it would be stupid to disrupt that. "And what exactly are you doing here? Isn't it boring playing alone?" 

"When you're alone as much as I have been you find things to do." 

"Well now you're not alone. Set this up again so I can show you how the game is played." Draco said. 

Harry rolled his eyes and unenhanced the pieces, setting them back up. "This isn't like wizards chess, you have to actually move the pieces around yourself." 

"Yeah thanks Potter, please tell me more about things I already know." Draco said. Harry was skeptical that Draco would get the hang of it but he soon ate his words. Ten minutes later Draco had already won two games and was setting up the third. 

"Where did you learn to play muggle chess?" Harry asked half way into thier third game. 

"I was bored of wizard’s chess and learned this kind so I could play against muggles and win their money." 

"Wow...I should have known it would be something sinister like that." 

"Sinister? It's not like I was killing anyone." Draco said but Harry just shook his head. That game went to Draco as well and the fourth was started out bad, already leaving Harry hopeless for a win. "I guess when you play by yourself you forget all your skills." 

"Shut up, I'm just having an off day." Harry said. Draco laughed and Harry actually cracked a smile, surprised to find he was actually having a good time. The fifth game went much better, and when Harry won at the end it was with the sneaking suspicion that Draco had let him. Harry waved his wand at the kitchen and got dinner started while Draco put the game away. "Are you leaving again tonight?" 

"I thought you said it didn't matter." Draco said. Harry just stared at him. "I'm not telling you and I want you to drop it." 

Harry sighed but he didn't bring it up again. Knowing that Draco was leaving had reawakened Harry's curiosity and he needed to know where he was going. As their food finished he decided he would try and follow Draco tonight; maybe there was a less chance of attack if they were both out, Harry thought to himself knowing that it was nonsense. He filled his plate and Draco came in behind him, looking at the roasted meat and potatoes. 

"Let me guess, you made too much again?" Draco asked sarcastically. Obviously Harry had made enough for both of them. 

"Yeah, like I said, off day." Harry shrugged and he took his plate to his room. As he started eating he realized that he probably could have stayed at the table, but going back now would be strange and he decided that he would start tomorrow with that. When he finished he took his plate back to the kitchen and became aware of the too-still quiet. Dropping his plate a bit too hard he ran into the living room. Out of the front window he saw Draco out on the sidewalk. He pulled the door open and before he could do anything else Draco turned on the spot and disappeared. 


	4. Bedroom Flames

Harry woke up late the next day having spent most of the night waiting for Draco. Harry had eventually fallen asleep and he woke up suddenly now as if he'd forgotten something. He quickly got dressed and hurried through the house, skidding to a halt in front of the kitchen. Draco was half way through breakfast and there was a full plate set for Harry. 

"Did the smell of good cooking wake you?" Draco asked. Harry silently walks in and sat down, getting straight to the point. 

"You didn't even wait for me to go to bed...where the hell do you keep going?" Draco rolled his eyes. "Gods, let it go already!" 

"If you were even trying to keep it a secret I would but you obviously don't care!" Draco sighed and looked at Harry. "I just go out." He said and Harry threw him a skeptical look. "I'm serious! I can't be closed up in this house all the time so I go for walks, usually in the city." 

"You do know that people are trying to kill us right?" 

Draco rolled his eyes again. "I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, that's why you're here." Harry said, finally starting on his breakfast. For some reason he felt resentful; he'd been there for much longer and he wanted to leave too, but he didn't because he wasn't supposed to. He could feel his anger turning towards Draco who had the nerve to break the rules and have fun while Harry stayed home bores like a good boy. Just then Kingsley came in, carrying another two bags. Harry helped him get them to the kitchen and then looks at him expectantly. 

"I'm sorry Harry, but they've been quiet. We lost our trail but everyone is still looking and--"

"Yeah, I know, there's still no sign of them. Kingsley, I'm losing my mind in here! I can't take this anymore, its borderline torture!" 

"Harry, I know, please be patient." Kingsley said. "I will have you out of here as soon as I can." He assured them both and then he left. 

"Borderline torture, huh? And here I thought we were having a good time." Draco said. 

"Shut up." Harry snapped, storming out of the kitchen. 

"Well, what's got your wand all twisted?" Draco mumbled. Harry snapped; he pulled out his wand and aimed a curse at Draco that missed and hit the wall. "Great, way to be the bigger man, Potter. But that's fine, two can play at this game." Draco took out his wand and Harry raised his again but instead of pointing it at Harry he aimed it at the TV. A small explosion was heard and black smoke rose up. In the boredom of being stuck in the house it was one of Harry's only escapes. Fuming, he stormed down the hall, pushed open Draco's bedroom door and aimed his wand at the bed. In an instant it went up in flames and then just as quick went out, leaving a pile of ashes behind. Then without another word he went to his own room, slammed the door behind him and locked it. "Potter! What the fuck is wrong with you? Where the hell am I supposed to sleep?" Draco yelled. 

"I don't know, the same place I'm going to watch TV!" Harry yelled through the door. 

"Are you an idiot? Have you ever heard of reparo? I can't reparo a pile of ashes!" Draco shouted back. 

Harry didn't answer; Draco was right but his irritation at being closed up for so long, especially after having tasted normal life, had taken over his reasoning. As the time passed he felt more and more foolish. They had just started getting along and now Harry had thrown all that out the window. 

"Do you see why I leave? So I don't lose my mind and burn down someone's fucking bed! Go for a damn walk...or better yet go find me a damn bed!" Draco shouted. 

"I'm sorry," Harry said loudly. It was Kingsley Harry was annoyed with and now Draco had paid the price. 

"You're sorry? Oh good, let me throw a sheet on that and go to sleep--oh I can't because it's not a fucking bed!" Draco shouted back. For some crazy reason Harry cracked a smile and suddenly the whole situation was funny to him. 

"Well now you're overreacting, I mean, it's just a bed." Harry said. He could almost hear Draco's mouth drop to the floor and he started to laugh. 

"Why the fuck are you laughing? Have you lost whatever sanity you had left?" Harry continued to laugh, wondering if Draco had even smiled a little. 

"Right...you have been alone for too fucking long; you need to have your head checked." Draco said. Then he heard footsteps receding and the front door slammed. Harry rushed over to his window and saw Draco pass by, walking down the street. He usually went for his walks at night but now that Harry knew about it he must have become more relaxed about when he leaves. Harry eased out of his room and shut the door, slowing heading to the living room. 

He waved his wand at the TV and it kicked on good as new. With a sigh he went to Draco's room and tried the same thing to the ashes but they didn't move. After reading for a while Harry made dinner, leaving a plate on the table for Draco who still wasn't home. Harry pushed away the worry rising to his chest reminding himself that Draco is very capable and that he's probably doing it on purpose to annoy Harry. He ate in the silence of the kitchen and then went to bed, locking the door behind him again. He spent a good amount of time before finally taking off his glasses and giving in to sleep. 


	5. The Pool

Harry woke up the next morning to something grazing his stomach. His first instinct was that something was crawling on him and he swiped it with his hand. What he felt instead were the tips of fingers which once again landed gently on his stomach when his hand was gone. He opened his eyes in confusion and looked down to see a pale hand draped over him, which he followed all the way back to the body it was attached to. 

"Malfoy! What the hell are you doing?" Harry shouted, scrambling out of bed. Draco stretched and yawned before looking over at Harry. 

"Where did you think I was going to sleep? Malfoys don't do couches." 

"And you think sleeping with me was the best idea?" Harry yelled. 

"Potter, don't you think you're overreacting?" Draco said meeting Harry's eyes. 

"Ha ha, we've all enjoyed your little joke. This is not happening again." 

"Oh, so you're going to move to the couch?" 

"Like hell I am!" Harry answered while he got dressed. 

"You're the one that burned the bed, you should be the one that sleeps on the couch!" 

"I am not going to the fucking couch!" 

"Fine then, looks like you got yourself a new roommate then." Draco said, shrugging his shoulders as if this was perfectly normal. Then he got up and left the room, dressing in his own before heading for the kitchen. When Harry finally made his way there Draco was jist starting to cook. He had of course just waved his wand, but Harry realized that even that was strange for Draco to be doing. Harry decided not to mention it and he sat down at the table. 

"You were gone for a long time yesterday." Harry said. 

"Was little Potter worried?" Draco said in a mock-caring tone. 

"No...Just thinking what I would tell Kingsley when he found your body." Harry answered. Draco left, walking by Harry with a plateful of food and sat in the living room. He was wondering if they'd taken a step backwards when he turned and saw his half in the pan still. He put it into a plate and ate there in the kitchen, giving Draco some time alone before he went in there to bother him. When Harry finished he put his plate in the sink and went into the living room, sinking down on the same couch as Draco. "I fixed the TV." 

"I swear to fucking Merlin, Potter--"

"Calm down! You can't tell me that yesterday wasn't a little bit funny?" Harry asked, looking at Draco for a response. He just shook his head but Harry thought he saw a lip twitch. "I mean, wouldn't you rather be fighting over burned furniture than--" Harry stopped suddenly, not wanting to mention things that happened before. They seemed to be starting over and bringing up the past would only ruin their progress. "Hey, why don't we play some chess?" 

"You want to play for the bed?" 

"I told you I am not leaving my room for this couch." Harry assured him. 

"Whatever. My boredom is greater than my annoyance at you. Set it up." Draco said and they spent the next couple hours playing chess. Harry hadn't gotten any better and Draco was not so merciful this time, beating Harry brutally in the four games that they played. "Maybe by the time we get out of this you can actually learn to play this game. Might as well pick up tricks now that you're around a master." 

"Gods, how do you possibly carry such a large, heavy head around?" Harry asked and Draco grinned. 

"How come you haven't had any visitors?" Draco asked suddenly. Harry was slightly thrown off by the question so it took him a second to answer. 

"No one knows where I am...they thought it would be safer that way and so only Kingsley knows. Why? Do your friends know where you are?" 

Draco avoided the question. "I'm sure Weasley loved that." 

"Ron?" 

Draco sighed loudly. "Your girlfriend, Potter." 

"Oh, right...well, we're not together anymore so it doesn't really matter." Harry said. He couldn't believe was talking to Draco Malfoy, of all people, about his love life. "Why not?" Draco asked bluntly. 

"I don't know...after the war I just...a lot changed." Harry shrugged. He had never been able to explain it before so he wasn't surprised that he couldn't now. 

"Yeah...I guess war does change a lot." Draco said quietly. Harry had the feeling that there was more to that statement but he didn't ask. Having a heart to heart with Draco was strange. The strangeness continued into dinner, only this time it was Harry who started it. 

"I just realized that all this time we've been here we haven't talked about why we're here." 

"Because we're being attacked?" Draco asked slowly. 

"Yeah, but I want to discuss theories! I mean, who's behind it all?" 

Draco rolled his eyes. "It's obviously my father. I told Kingsley that when he offered me protection. I just don't know where he is working from." 

"That makes sense for my attacks, but why would your father send people after you?" 

Draco laughed sarcastically. "Why? Where do I start? I didn't come to the Ministry to help stop you; I didn't manage to kill Dumbledore; I didn't identify you to my aunt at the manor, and you guys escaped; I didn't stop you in the Room of Requirement and I let you save me, putting me in your debt. Do you want more?" 

Harry blinked, his mind trying to process the rush of information. "Hold on...there was no way you knew we were going to the Ministry and not being able to murder someone is a good thing and--well, I don't know what to say about the identity thing but Crabbe burned the Room down! And he would rather you died then be in debt to me? Which you weren't anyways because of the identity thing?" 

"Have you even met my father?" Draco asked. "And since when is Harry Potter defending me?" 

"Unfairness is unfair no matter who it's happening to." Harry said looking down at his plate. He'd never fully appreciated what kind of life Draco must have had growing up and he found he didn't like thinking about it; he was suddenly feeling guilty and he didn't like it. After cleaning up Harry went to his room and lay down; he knew Draco wouldn't be in for a while and he needed to think. 

He had learned a lot of information just now at dinner. He wondered why Kingsley never told him they suspected Lucius Malfoy but then he realized that, given his previous relationship with Draco, he would have done something rash and stupid. Keeping Harry in the dark about Lucius allowed them to bring Draco here. Harry sighed. What exactly was happening with Draco now? Their fighting had decreased dramatically and while they kept up their sarcastic remarks it was all in good fun. Maybe Draco isn't so bad after all, Harry thought to himself. 

He sat up again; there was too much on his mind for him to even think about sleep. As he wondered what he could do instead he remembered the pool. He had yet to use it and it was right there in the backyard; the protective spells went to the edge of the yard so the pool was included. Harry went to the living room and slid open the patio door, stepping out into the warm night. He took off his shirt and pants and left them by the door; he waved his wand at his glasses so he could keep them on in the water and he jumped in with just his boxers. 

The water felt great and as he surfaced for air he felt like his head was already lighter. Why didn't I try this before? He asked himself as he dived again, coming up at the side. When he opened his eyes he saw Draco standing at the side by the door. 

"What are you doing?" Draco asked. 

"Swimming," Harry said. Draco raises his eyebrows. "I needed to clear my head and I thought swimming would help." 

"Has it?" Draco asked and Harry nodded. "In that case I'll try that tonight instead of walking." Draco moved closer to the door and started taking his clothes off. Harry suddenly felt too warm as he watched Draco pull his shirt off, the muscles of his back stretching up and then down. When Draco stepped out of his pants and turned around Harry made sure he had dived so Draco wouldn't know he was watching. As he came up he heard a splash and he saw Draco swimming straight for him, coming up just a couple feet in front of him. Harry tried not to look at the water dripping down his chest. "Are you as bad at swimming as you are at chess?" 

"My swimming is the exact opposite of my chess playing." Harry said. For some reason he was finding it hard to look at Draco. 

"Then lets race, from here to the deep end." Draco said. Harry agreed and they moved over to the wall at the shallow end. Draco shouted go and they both pushed off the wall. Harry moved through the water without looking around and only when he touched the wall did he realized he'd been ahead. Draco touched the wall just seconds after him. Breathing heavy Harry moved into the corner between the wall and the step ladder, using it to steady himself so he wouldn't have to tread water. "Ok, so at least you're good at something." Draco said and Harry felt his stomach flip at the compliment. He looked down at the water again wondering what was wrong with him. "Why did you need to clear your head?" 

Harry looked up again and shrugged. "Just thinking about the stuff we talked about at dinner." 

"What? Are you realizing I'm a good person and you don't know how to handle that?" Draco asked. Harry looked down at the water again; how was it that Draco could read his mind like that? 

"I don't think you were ever a bad person...you were just in a bad situation." Harry said quietly. He looked up again and saw Draco had moved closer. Their eyes were locked and for a moment Harry felt as if he couldn't move. At the same time he seemed to be hyper-aware; when Draco moved just a bit Harry noticed and panicked. He took a deep breath and dived below the surface, coming up next to the steps on the other side of the pool. Draco watched Harry climb out and grab his clothes. "I'm feeling tired so...I'm going to lie down." He said and he went into the house. After drying off he went and lay down on the couch with his back to the patio door. The pool was supposed to clear his mind but now it was racing faster than ever. 

He heard Draco coming out of the water and then come into the living room. Harry closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He heard a couple steps and then nothing and he felt as if Draco had stopped to look at him on the couch. Suddenly Harry felt stupid; he should have gone to the bedroom, that would have been normal. Staying here was like saying he knew something had happened and he wanted to avoid it. Then footsteps started again and Draco went down the hall and Harry heard the bedroom door gently shut. He opened his eyes and turned onto his back. 

There was only one thought floating around his brain, one thought that was going to keep him up all night. It wasn't bothering him that Draco had leaned in, possibly to kiss him (even though that was something he'd have to seriously dissect later). What was bothering him was that before he panicked and dived away, he'd been struck with the overwhelming feeling to also lean in himself. 


	6. The Dream

Harry was walking down a street in the city, the buildings he passed dark. It was night time and everything was closed. He could hear sounds up ahead and he knew that's where he was going. Most of the voices sounded angry but one of them sounded hurt. The sound pierced through the night and Harry started to move faster, he had to help this person. He started looking into the alleys and running. At a white building with a large window in the front Harry turned and saw three people standing over Draco. "Hey!" Harry shouted and he ran towards them, spells firing from his wand. The three people standing disappeared and Harry fell to the ground over Draco who was writhing and twitching. Harry could see blood pooling onto Draco's shirt and he was sure there were open wounds on his chest. But before Harry could do anything Draco stilled. 

"Noooo!" Harry shouted and sat up. He looked around wildly and slowly realized that he was on the couch, not in a random ally. And when he stood up and looked around Draco was sitting at the kitchen table looking at him with a worried expression. He was sliced up and he wasn't dead. Harry sank back down on the couch and buried his head in his hands. The dream had seemed so real, just like the time he dreamed about Ron's dad and the snake. He took a few deep breaths and stood up again, joining Draco in the kitchen. 

"Uh...are you ok?" Draco asked when Harry sat down.

"Yeah. I have to talk to you about something." Harry said. Draco turned more towards him and waited. "I saw--" Harry's words were cut off by the door rattling and Kingsley came in, quickly dropping his bags on the table. It was clear he was excited about something. 

"We finally got a break." Kingsley said. "We caught someone in the middle of an attack on a muggle family. We have him at the Ministry now and we're trying to get some names out of him." 

"Does that mean we can go home?" Draco asked. 

"No, we've only caught one man. Until we have the rest I'm afraid you have to stay here." Kingsley said. Harry was secretly relieved but he tried not to show it too much. "Don't worry, I will let you know as soon as you can go." 

When Kingsley left Draco turned to Harry again. "What were you saying?" 

"You can't leave the house anymore. I--this is going to sound crazy but I had a dream that you got killed." 

Draco stared at Harry as if he hadn't spoken yet. "That's it? That's all you wanted to talk about? A fucking dream?" 

"This is serious! This has happened to me before and we just managed to save Ron's dad! If you leave the house again you're going to get attacked!" Harry said. 

"Stop it. Just because you had some dream doesn't mean it’s going to happen." Draco said and he left the kitchen, sinking down on the couch and opening a book. Harry sighed and followed him, leaving his breakfast untouched. 

"It's not just some dream! I told you this has happened before and--"

"I'm going into the room to read. Don't follow me talking about this bullshit." Draco said angrily and he left the room. Harry fell back against the couch. Draco was too stubborn to simply not go, especially is Harry was the one suggesting it. No matter how well they got along Harry didn't think anything would stamp out the rivalry they had between them. He wondered if Draco found him in the pool again if he would stay, but remembering the awkwardness of the night before he didn't want to risk that happening again. He would just have to keep trying when he saw Draco later. Harry picked up his book and started reading, half of his brain concentrating on Draco. 

By the time Draco came out of his room it was almost dark. He sat down on the couch and Harry put his book down, staring at him. "Don't say anything." Draco said putting his shoes on. 

"Look, I just think that--"

"Why did you sleep on the couch last night?" Draco asked suddenly. 

"What?" 

"Explain to me why you slept on the couch and I won't leave." 

"I--I sat down for a second but fell asleep. Besides, I burned down your bed so I figured I'd give you my bed." Harry said. 

Draco just blinked. "Right. I'm going to go now and I will see you later." 

"What? Hey! I explained the couch thing!" Harry said. 

"If you're going to lie to me then I'm not going to hold up my end of the deal." Draco said. And before Harry could say anything else Draco walked out of the house and Disapperated. Harry shouted out in frustration and sank down on the couch. This was the second time Draco had seen right through him; the real reason he had slept on the couch was to avoid the whole almost-kiss thing. But how could Draco possibly know that that's what Harry was thinking? Having nothing else to do Harry went to bed. 

There was no way he was going to sleep until Draco came home. He hadn't even taken his clothes off just in case he had to go after him. He laid his wand on stomach and he stared at the ceiling waiting. As the time passed he felt his eyes growing heavy and he changed positions, sitting up and leaning against the headboard instead. Time seemed to have slowed to a dead crawl. Harry felt as if it had been hours but when he checked the time it had only been half and hour. He sighed and leaned his head back. 

Finally, Harry heard the front door and he sat up quickly with his wand in his hand. Draco walked in and shook his head when he saw Harry. "You want to come do a body check, make sure I'm alright?" Draco asked pulling his shirt off. Harry got up and started to take his clothes off as well. 

"You weren't gone as long as you usually are." Harry said. 

"Slow night. And notice how I came back, in one piece and everything!" 

"Just because you got lucky tonight doesn't mean it's not going to happen." Harry said climbing into the bed. 

"Unfortunately I did not get lucky tonight." Draco mumbled as he climbed in as well. Harry rolled his eyes and turned away, mostly to hide his reddening cheeks. What a joke to make after everything that had happened, especially while climbing into bed with me Harry thought to himself. As Draco scooted closer and got comfortable Harry closed his eyes and relaxed for the first time that day. 


	7. The Remote

When Harry woke up the next morning he felt Draco's arm draped over his stomach again. He stiffened, not wanting to move and wake Draco up. Biting his lip he admitted to himself that it didn't feel too bad; Draco was pressed up against Harry's back and his breath was warming the back of Harry's neck. He closed his eyes again and continued to lay there just enjoying the moment. About a half hour after that he felt Draco stirring. When he started moving to get up he flattened his hand on Harry's stomach and slowly pulled it up so that he slid to Harry's side and then he pulled his hand away, grazing his fingertips on Harry's side. 

Harry closed his eyes tighter and pressed his lips together so he wouldn't make a sound. Then he heard Draco get up, get dressed and leave the room. Harry's eyes snapped open and he turned onto his back with a heavy sigh. He still had goose bumps as he got up and got dressed. Something strange was starting to happen here but Harry buried the thought as he went to the kitchen. 

He ate a small breakfast and then went to the living room where Draco was reading. Harry turned on the TV and started aimlessly flipping through the channels. 

"Do you mind? I'm trying to read." 

"And you can't do that with the TV on?" Harry asked. Draco just looked at him. "I'll turn the TV off if you don't leave tonight." 

"Damn it Harry, just let it go already! You should know all about wanting to take risks! So I go out for a walk every night so I don't lose my mind and you want me to stop because you had some dream?" 

Harry was just getting over hearing his first name being used by Draco when he realized Draco had stopped talking. "If I hadn't had a dream like that before I would say that you had a point. But this isn't the first time and you're going to get killed!" 

"Stop it, I don't want to hear about this anymore." Draco said, opening his book again. Harry sighed loudly, turned the tv back on and turned the volume up almost all the way. Draco slammed his book down and got up, moving towards Harry. Harry barely had time to react. Draco lunged for the remote but Harry threw his arm high and tried to sit up so Draco couldn't reach it. But as Draco was standing he grabbed the remote, his whole body leaning over Harry. 

"Let go!" Harry said, gripping the remote and trying to pull it away from Draco. Draco didn't answer, just doubled his pull on the remote. His hand on the back of the couch slipped and landed on Harry's shoulder, pushing him down the couch. The slip caused Draco to lose his balance and he fell on top of Harry. They both froze; they both had one hand stretched out on the remote, Harry's other hand was trapped between his body and the couch and Draco's other hand was being sandwiched between both their stomachs. 

Draco was looking right into Harry's eyes, both of them not blinking. Harry could barley breath as he looked at Draco. "Give me the remote." Draco whispered. Harry's fingers opened immediately and Draco pulled the remote away, sliding his hand out from between them and lifting himself off the couch. Harry knew his face was red as he sat up again and swallowed hard. He was very aware of the fact that Draco had gotten up just in time to avoid an embarrassing situation. Harry saw his book sitting on the coffee table and he slowly pulled it close, opening it up and hiding his face behind it. 

The tension in the room was unbelievable but Harry was afraid to leave the room in case it just made everything more awkward. They spent the rest of the day silently reading and only when Harry's stomach growled loudly did he get up to make dinner. 

While he was cooking the pasta Draco passed by the kitchen door. Harry looked up and their eyes met. "I feel like you're only going to spite me...I think staying in for a couple nights won't kill you." 

"But it won't be a couple nights because two nights from now when I try to leave again you're going to start on this dream shit and it'll be the same thing. I am going because you're overreacting and I want you to see that there's nothing to worry about." Draco said. Harry just shook his head and looked away. Draco left without another word. After Harry ate he sat down on the couch with his wand on the table. He wasn't going to even bother going to bed tonight. He turned the TV on for some attempt at a distraction and he waited. 

As he was sitting on the couch he started drifting off and broken images of his dream snapped him awake again. He couldn't keep sitting here. He grabbed his wand, walked out of the house and Disapperated, landing quietly in front of the white shop with the large window. He peaked into the ally and saw that it was empty. He breathed out slowly but he didn't feel relieved. He started walking down the street and that's when he heard someone shout. He started running and two alleys over he saw three people standing over a body on the ground. He started throwing spells and two of them Disapperated. The third was fighting back and Harry ducked as a spell flew over his head. Then when he stood up he was hit square in the chest and everything went black.

How Harry got home he had no idea, but he woke up on the floor of the house feeling as if a truck had run him over several times. "I told you this was going to happen." Harry said as he slowly sat up wincing. "You're just going to ignore me because you're a sore loser?" Harry asked again and looked over. "Fuck," he swore when he saw Draco. He was also on the floor just a few feet away but Harry could see the blood all the way from where he was. 

He crawled over to Draco and quickly lifted him to the couch, taking off his shirt. There were deep gashes in it and he looked very pale. He moaned as Harry lifted him to get the shirt off and Harry bit his lip. He summoned the dittany from his room and then started to mutter every spell he'd learned to help stop the bleeding of injuries like this. It seemed to be working because the blood was flowing less and less. When he'd done all he could with the spells he started dripping the dittany over the slashes in hopes that they wouldn't scar.

Then Draco got very quiet, but he was still breathing, even if it was just barley. Harry sat back against the table and he allowed himself to finally appreciate what had happened. He could only assume that Draco had Apperated them home as he was the only one that knew the address. But what had happened to their attacker when Harry passed out? He pulled his head out of his hands and looked at Draco again. His color was coming back slowly but he still looked so terrible. 

Just then he heard the door opening and he quickly covered Draco with his shirt again and he met Kingsley by the door. 

"Harry! Are you alright?" He asked sounding worried. 

Harry had no idea how bad he looked but he tried to play it off. "Oh yeah, we just...we were fighting but everything is good now. In fact he just went to bed." Harry said. Kingsley narrowed his eyes and Harry continued on. "Any news?" 

"Yes! Actually the best, we found Lucius operating out of some abandoned house on the edge of the city. He gave up everyone for a lesser sentence but we've caught them all and they are in Azkaban. You guys can go home! If you're ready I'll--"

"Well, Draco just fell asleep so I'll let him know when he wakes up. We can get ourselves home. Thanks Kingsley." Harry said quickly. Kingsley gave him a funny look but Harry just smiled and ushered him out of the house. He shut the door behind him and leaned against it, thankful that Kingsley hadn't wanted to see Draco himself. Then Harry heard Draco stirring and he hurried over to see him trying to sit up. "Hey, hey...hold on, are you ok?" 

"No I am not ok. What the hell happened?" Draco asked wincing. 

"Well, you went out and almost got fucking killed. I came to find you and I was attacked too. I can only assume you brought us home which almost finished you. I did what I could when I finally woke up." 

Draco examined his chest and then looked up at Harry. "No I told you so?" 

"I'm glad near death hasn't dampened your sense of humor. And if you must know I said all that when I thought you weren't dying." 

Draco rolled his eyes but he looked at Harry seriously after. "Thanks for coming to get me." 

Harry nodded awkwardly. "Uh, there's more. Kingsley came by and they found your dad. He gave up names for a lesser sentence and everyone has been caught." 

"So we can go home?" Draco asked and Harry nodded again. "Great," he said and he stood up, wincing again as he steadied himself. They went to the bedroom and packed their rucksacks with a wave of their wands and heading back to the door. 

"Um...is there anywhere you want me to take you?" Harry asked. Draco had gotten dressed but Harry glanced at his chest knowing what was there. 

"I think I can manage one Apperation to my apartment." Draco said. They both moved to the door and Draco pulled it open, stepping out onto the porch. "I guess I'll--I'll see you around." Draco said. Harry nodded and met his eyes. He felt like he should say something but he couldn't make his voice work. Instead he stuck out his hand and Draco shook it, holding on for a moment too long and then he Disapperated, followed seconds later by Harry. 


	8. Snoring

Hermione threw her arms around Harry before he was barley in the house and he hugged her back while Ron clapped him on the shoulder. 

"Harry, we were so worried for you!" She said as she sat down on the couch. She lived with Ron in a small house just out of town. 

"You know Kingsley would have been careful." Harry said. 

"Forget where you were! When he told us they were going to be placing Draco there too I thought for sure you'd be in Azkaban for murder within days!" Ron said. 

"It was bad at first but...I don't know, I got used to him after a while. He wasn't so bad." Harry said. He looked around the room as he said it afraid of them realizing that near the end he'd started to enjoy it. 

"So you guys actually got along?" Ron asked skeptically. 

"Well not at first, but like I said--"

"Tell me you at least got him good once before you got all friendly." Ron said. 

"Ron! Stop that, you know Harry wouldn't do anything like that on purpose." Hermione said. Ron raised his eyebrows expectantly. 

"Well...after he broke the TV I burned his bed down and then he had to sleep--uh, he had to sleep on the couch." Harry said quickly. Ron laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"So are you guy’s friends now or something?" 

"I don't know. I doubt we'll be hanging out all the time, but if I see him somewhere I won't get the urge to curse him." Harry said shrugging. 

After their catching up Hermione made him stay for dinner and while he ate he tried not to think about what Draco was doing at that moment and if he had anything to eat. Afterwards he played wizards chess with Ron where he was only slightly better than regular chess. After three games he decided to call it a night. He took the leftovers Hermione forced on him and he Apperated to his apartment. He put the food in the fridge and admired his little place as he went to bed, very happy to be home. 

He climbed into bed and lay on his back, staring at the ceiling and not feeling the least bit tired. He places his hand on his hand on his stomach and it was a few minutes before he realized he was grazing his fingertips on his stomach, pretending it was Draco. He bit his lip at the thought and he felt his cock stir in his boxers. He was letting his imagination get away with him when he heard a knock at the door, making him jump up. Sighing with relief he got up and answered the door to find Draco standing in the hall. 

"I was just thinking about you." Harry said before he could stop himself. Draco glanced down at his tented boxers and his mouth twitched up into a half smile. "I can tell," he said and Harry felt his cheeks flush. 

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked. He had stepped to the side and Draco had entered the apartment. 

"Well, call me crazy," he started and he shut the door behind him. "But I can't fall asleep without your roaring snores in my ear." 

Harry swallowed hard. "I guess I shouldn't have lit your bed on fire." He whispered as Draco stepped closer. 

"Yeah...I guess it's only fair we go burn yours up." Draco said so quietly that Harry only heard it because Draco was right in his face. Harry was locked on his silver eyes as long-fingered hands reached out and lightly touched his sides, slowly moving across his stomach and up his chest. Harry moaned with longing and he leaned in, closing the space between them and kissing Draco hard. 

Draco reacted immediately, kissing Harry back and pulling his body closer. 

Harry pushed Draco's jacket off his body and it fell heavily to the floor. His tshirt was next and he pulled away to take in Draco's body. His scars had already healed and only faint lines remained in their place. He leaned back in and kissed Draco again, fumbling with the button on his pants. "You're doing a lot here...you want to maybe get to the bedroom first?" Draco said against Harry's lips. He stepped out of his pants and followed Harry to his room in just his tented boxers. "Have you ever done this before?" 

Harry shook his head. "No, not with--not like this. But I've been thinking about it for days." Draco moaned and kissed Harry again. They moved towards the bed and Harry pushed Draco down, straddling his lap and kissing him immediately. In one fluid motion Draco pulled Harry down on top if him and twisted his body so that Draco was now on top. He looked down at Harry and Harry put every ounce of his longing in that gaze. 

"I want to...fuck Harry, I want you so fucking bad! I want you to be mine." Draco said. 

Harry nodded. "I want to be yours...ever since the pool." Draco covered Harry's mouth and kissed him wildly, their tongues in sync and moving fast. Then Draco stood up, pulled off Harry's boxers and within seconds added his own to the floor. Then he climbed on top of Harry again and kissed him while their bare cocks rubbed together. Harry moaned loudly as Draco pulled away. 

"I want you to get on your hands and knees so I can get you ready...I don't want to hurt you." Draco said. Harry nodded and he turned around, getting up on all fours. Draco ran his hands down Harry's back and onto his ass cheeks, squeezing them gently. He took Harry's wand off the table and muttered a quick spell, making his fingers and Harry's hole slick with lube. Slowly, he pushed his index finger into Harry. Harry moaned loudly and tightened up, his breaths coming out quick. Draco slowly moved his finger in and out until Harry's breathing returned to normal. 

Harry hissed when Draco added his middle finger, spreading them to make Harry bigger. "Fuck, that feels--" but the rest of his sentence was lost in a moan. When Draco added the third finger Harry was gripping the bed sheet, his head thrown back and his teeth almost biting through his lip. "Please, Draco...." Harry begged, unable to stand the teasing any longer. Draco pulled his fingers out and grabbed Harry's wand, muttering the spell one more time before tossing it on the ground. 

He gripped Harry's hips and positioned himself so the head of his cock was resting on Harry's hole. Then slowly he pushed forward and Harry groaned loudly. Draco didn't stop, moving farther in until he couldn't anymore. Then he stilled and waited for Harry to adjust. Harry had never felt anything so good; he could feel Draco filling him completely and the thought made his own cock grow harder. Slowly Draco started to move out, then pushing back in again. As he started a slow rhythm he leaned onto Harry's back so his mouth was close to Harry’s ear. "You feel...so fucking...good." He gasped and Harry moaned his response. 

"I want to look at you...." Harry said and Draco moaned. Pulling out for just a second he let Harry get on his back, spread his legs and then plunged in again, moving even faster. Harry looked up at Draco taking in every detail, everything he'd felt strange staring at before. He brought his hands up and rubbed his stomach and chest as if trying to memorize it all. Then he reached up behind Draco's head and pulled him down for a long, passionate kiss. He gave everything to Draco; his frustration of having to hide again, the buildup of tension from their last few days together, and mostly his happiness for finally being free. 

"Stroke yourself while I fuck you," Draco said, his hands balling up the sheet on either side of Harry. Harry nodded and he gripped his cock, quickly moving his hand up and down. "Oh gods...fuck!" Draco moaned at the site of it. He bent back down and kissed Harry, moving down to kiss and gnaw at Harry's neck. Harry wrapped his free arm around Draco's neck to keep him close, breathing in the scent of his skin. 

Both of their hips were now moving in sync and very quickly. Draco was pounding into Harry who was moaning with every thrust. "Fuck Draco, I'm close...." Harry gasped, feeling his orgasm building up. Draco slowed just a big so that he could push into Harry harder. With a shout Harry came hard, strings of come landing on both of their stomachs. Draco groaned at the site of Harry's release and he moved faster, pushing deep. As Harry came down from his orgasm he met Draco's eyes; they were darkened with the lust that drove him. Suddenly his back was arching and he had stopped deep inside Harry, crying out as he came. 

His hips jerked forward on their own as the orgasm passed and then he slumped down onto Harry, both of them breathing heavy. Harry felt hot and sticky but he didn't move a muscle, enjoying every second of the ecstasy he felt besides that. Eventually Draco started to stir and he rolled over, lying on his back next to Harry. It was another few minutes before there was movement again; Draco moved closer to Harry and threw his arm around him and Harry turned onto his side and moved as close as he could. 

"By the way I don't snore." Harry said, closing his eyes. He felt Draco smile against his neck. 

"Yeah, I know." Draco breathed, and before their next breath they were both asleep.


End file.
